What I've always wanted
by michellely95
Summary: Christopher Liao was everything Michelle Torres wanted. He falls in love with her. But what happens when Michelle Mitchie falls in love with Shane Grey, lead singer of Connect 3? Will she leave Chris and go to Shane? Summary Sucks. Story will be better.
1. Chapter 1

What I've always wanted  
Chapter 1(Michelle's POV)  
"It is some of our last years and we will miss you all. Staff, thank you for all your hard work and if you are coming back, see you later, if not, we hope to KIT with you." Slight laughter came from the audience.  
As Itsada finished her speech, I started to think. "It's Alex's last year, I'll never see him again. But with Chris, I still love him." Tears started to come from my eyes and there were no stopping them.  
"We feel good,  
Oh we feel so good,  
UH!  
We feel fine,  
All of the time,  
Habooga, Habooga, Habooga!"  
As we were excused to leave, I saw Alex, God, I was going to miss him. "Alex!" I yelled after him. He turned around. "I-i-I can't even say go-o-oodbye?" I gave him a hug, hopefully he wouldn't forget about me and all of the memories we shared.

Flashback  
"Hahahahahahaha!!,"I was laughing uncontrollably.  
We were having our daily talks.  
" Felix has a banana again? Gee, he's like addicted to those things." I was joking, but he literally had bananas EVERY DAY!  
Flashback

Those were the good days, but now, it felt like I was losing a piece of my heart and I would never get it back….  
As Alex walked out of the door, and out of my life, My eyes started to let out hot tears. The only way I got comfort was from Vicky who found me first.  
"H-H-H-He's G-G-G-one,'' I said between sobs. Vicky gave me a comforting pat on the back.

As I was outside, a group of staff had formed and all of them were looking at me. Lina broke the stare down and came to help me. Victoria followed after. I couldn't stop the tears from crying, I couldn't stop Alex from leaving, and I couldn't stop me from loving Chris.

"Hey, Why are you crying, we live only a block away from each other," I noticed this familiar voice.

As I looked up, I saw the man I was in love with. I saw the man I wanted to be with. I saw the love of my life.  
_**  
And he was taken.**___


	2. Who Knew?

**What I've always wanted. Chapter 2.**

What I've always wanted  
Chapter 2  
(Normal POV)  
She looked up at THOSE eyes. Those eyes she was dreading to see. She didn't want to see them because she knew she would get lost in them. And if she got lost in them, she knew she would fall again. He was what she always wanted, but she knew that she could never have him.

He pulled her into a hug. The truth was, he was in love with her. He couldn't be with her like he wanted to but he sure as hell wanted to. He loved her and couldn't be with her because of his girlfriend.  
"Shit," he thought to himself. "Why did I love her so much? I should just forget about her, and this wouldn't be." He looked in her eyes and felt a connection. She felt that connection too, but they both didn't want to say anything.

(Michelle's POV)  
I just stared into his eyes. The eyes that made me try so hard to impress him. The eyes that I wanted so badly. I wanted him but I knew that he didn't want me. I looked at him and felt a connection. I felt something that I didn't feel with anyone else besides him. Amazingly, he stared back. I thought for a minute that he was in love with me, and I was right.

(Chris's POV)  
I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't waste my time dreaming about her. I couldn't not stop myself from leaning in. I couldn't stop the fact that I kissed her. I couldn't stop this feeling growing inside of me. The butterflies in my stomach had gone crazy and I couldn't pull back. She had a shocked look on her face but she just pushed closer, deepening the kiss.

(Michelle's POV)  
I was shocked at first when he went in and kissed me. I felt the spark lit up in my head. I felt what every girl wanted with the perfect guy. He pulled back. He looked at me with a satisfied look in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He changed his feeling in like two seconds.  
"No, I didn't think you felt that way." I was happy, I felt better than this whole summer. For once, I felt perfect.  
"Oh Crap." He stared at the exit.


	3. There's something I need to tell you

What I've always wanted  
Chapter 3  
"Oh Crap." He stared at the exit.  
(Michelle's POV)  
" Wha-" I saw his girlfriend calm but, I knew, she saw us.  
My dad called and told me he was at the parking lot. I started to walk away and as I passed by Laura, Chris' girlfriend. She jumped me and started to punch and slap me. She grabbed my arms and snapped them in half. She did that with all of my limbs and then punched me hard on my head making a cracking noise.  
(Chris POV)  
I ran to her ignoring my girlfriend's offensive remarks. "Michelle, Michelle, speak to me!!"  
"I love you..." she whispered as darkness rushed over her.  
"No! NO! STAY AWAKE MICHELLE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU!!"I quickly dialed 911.  
"What happened?" Everyone was asking me.  
"Michelle might just die." I broke into tears.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Her dad was coming up the exit.  
But before I could answer that question, The paramedics came and took her to the hospital.  
"I have to go with her!" I screamed at one of the men.  
"Chriss--, don't you want to stay with me?" Laura said in a singsong voice.  
"FUCK YOU." Just looking at her angered me. I wanted to hurt her so badly, but all I did was get in the truck with Michelle going to the hospital.  
As the car sped away, the group looked at each other wondering what happened.  
"We have to get to the hospital, and fast." Lina got into Chris' car with Joseph.  
"Michelle..I have to tell you something." I wanted tell her, but she might never know.


	4. I need to be back there

What I've always wanted  
Chapter 3  
"Oh Crap." He stared at the exit.  
(Michelle's POV)  
" Wha-" I saw his girlfriend calm but, I knew, she saw us.  
My dad called and told me he was at the parking lot. I started to walk away and as I passed by Laura, Chris' girlfriend. She jumped me and started to punch and slap me. She grabbed my arms and snapped them in half. She did that with all of my limbs and then punched me hard on my head making a cracking noise.  
(Chris POV)  
I ran to her ignoring my girlfriend's offensive remarks. "Michelle, Michelle, speak to me!!"  
"I love you..." she whispered as darkness rushed over her.  
"No! NO! STAY AWAKE MICHELLE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU!!"I quickly dialed 911.  
"What happened?" Everyone was asking me.  
"Michelle might just die." I broke into tears.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Her dad was coming up the exit.  
But before I could answer that question, The paramedics came and took her to the hospital.  
"I have to go with her!" I screamed at one of the men.  
"Chriss--, don't you want to stay with me?" Laura said in a singsong voice.  
"FUCK YOU." Just looking at her angered me. I wanted to hurt her so badly, but all I did was get in the truck with Michelle going to the hospital.  
As the car sped away, the group looked at each other wondering what happened.  
"We have to get to the hospital, and fast." Lina got into Chris' car with Joseph.  
"Michelle..I have to tell you something." I wanted tell her, but she might never know.


	5. Awake?

**What I've always wanted**

**Chapter 5**

**(Normal POV)**

"_Hi Michelle! I see you haven't woke up yet. Today was great. When we got to school, Jordan did the funniest thing. He took Vicky's stuffed animal and hung it up on the projector pulley thingy. Then Ben got a marker and wrote on the board, "This is what happens when you mes with Chuck Norris." It was hilarious. I wish you were there to see it. Actually, I wish you were here to kiss me, because I need one from you. I need to feel the connection that I felt when I kissed you five and a half months ago. I miss you Michelle. I hope you haven't lost hope yet because I wanted to give you this."_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened it and it said._

"_I'll be yours forever." Chris gave her a promise ring._

"_I miss you Michelle. I ..wish you were awake to see this. So I'll leave this under your pillow so your parents don't know about us. I have to go but remember that you are the only one for me and no one can ever replace you."Every day, Chris came and talked to her._

**(Michelle's POV)**

"I need to wake up. I have to fight this." I tried opening my eyes and I woke up to see everyone besides Chris' girlfriend here. I saw everyone praying. I saw Happy Birthday signs and a small cake. I saw Chris dart his head up when he heard something creaking.

"Michelle! You're alive!"Everyone was happy to see me alive and awake.

"How long have I been out?"

My mom as the first to answer, "You've been out for about six months."

**(Chris's POV)**

She was alive. I just couldn't believe it. She woke up.

"Thanks for everything guys. Can I talk to Chris alone?" Everyone left the room except me.

She went under her pillow and pulled out the small, blue box.

"You think I didn't know?" I looked at her amazed.

"How did you know?" I couldn't believe it.

"Just because my eyes were closed, doesn't mean that my ears aren't." She smiled at me and I thought that I melted.

She leaned in and I started to lean in too.

I kissed her, and it felt the same like it did six months ago.

"I love you Michelle."I told her. "I love you too."

--

If you think its the end.

Then you are 100 WRONG.

It hasn't even started.


End file.
